I Wish To Forget
by PearlshippingMuch
Summary: I wish I never remembered this guy, but you never forget someone like him. I think everyone wanted to forget him, but now that his back their memories have flooded back to haunt them. And what do you do when that happens? You fight. Mainly NH, BL, JP.
1. This Is Where Her Fairytale Begins

**I Wish To Forget**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Tree Hill, Bethany Joy Galleoti, Sophia Bush or unfortunatley, James Martin Lafferty. But I had a dream I did once.

_The wait is over. I Wish To Forget is here, finally. :) In this story, relationships will be tested (like always) lives will be put on the line (like always...) and Nathan will not be wearing a shirt half the time. Like always, in my dreams. :] _

_No, seriously now. I told Monique about the plotline and she was all like "You better not stuff this up." I'm pretty sure this hasn't been done before so I'm a bit nervous about how you'll all react. Lol. Like I say pretty much a lot now, obsessive reviews are **love.**_

_**Please remember that this is a sequel to I Wish To Remember. So, if you haven't read that please read it before this one.  
**_

--

Everyone began to quiet down as Nathan tapped his wine glass for their attention. There were a few distant murmurs in the room, but they stopped shortly. He picked up the glass and held it up, speaking his few words he had to say.

"I'd like your attention for a second. I'm Nathan Scott, best-man and brother of Lucas, brother-in-law to Brooke and uncle to Skye Royal Davis-Scott." He gives the crowd a heart-warming grin, showing how proud he is to stand here today. For his brother, his sister, and his niece. "I knew Brooke and Lucas were meant to be for eachother from the start. But of course, back then I was with Peyton and I personally didn't want him stealing my girl." The crowd gives a laugh and he looks at me quickly, taking my hand in his. "Who would of thought I pretty much stole his?" The crowd laughs again. I duck my head down to hide my face. "Fairy tales are never easy. I think they have both pretty much proved that. But now we all realise one thing: Brooke-Peyton-Lucas love triangles are so _high-school._" The crowd laughs _again. _I hope this speech is more meaningful than funny.

"Fairy tales are never easy, but Brooke and Lucas have gotten through the hard part. They've battled it out and eventually won in the end. Life can now only bring happiness and joy."

"Can you promise that?" Jake says in the crowd smiling a little. His arm is wrapped around Peyton who's eyes are glistening a little from his speech.

"No. I can't promise that. It is Tree Hill after all. But I can promise that whatever comes in their way, as family and friends of them we will be there for them, always." And forever. He lifts his glass above his head, and I and everyone else follow suite. "To Brooke and Lucas Scott, the perfect example of a happy ending."

"To Brooke and Lucas." Everyone repeats, sipping their wine. I, although sip my non-alcoholic beverage. I feel like a child, sipping my glass of coke, trying to be elegant. My stomach begins to churn. Now it's my turn. Nathan sits back down and kisses my hand which he held throughout the speech.

"You'll do great." He smiles.

"Can you promise that?" I say, mocking Jake's earlier words. He shrugs. I stand up and take Nathan's drink, to seem more _elegant. _My swollen belly doesn't make it any easier to stand up, and I grab onto the back of the chair for support.

I tap my glass with a spoon and everyone's gaze is at me. Okay, breath. Just breath. What was the first line of my speech again? It's got to be this one.. You don't have to fake it... Damnit!

"So, um... I'm Haley James-Scott, one of the bridesmaids. Actually, I'm the _only _bridesmaid. Peyton was maid-of-honor. I'm sure your wondering why I'm wearing a different dress to Peyton... Well, in case it isn't obvious. I'm pregnant." It's true. Instead of Peyton's lavender tight fitting ankle height dress, I'm wearing a black sheer layer over lavender lining that goes up to my knees. I wonder who wears black to a wedding? Oh well, Brooke designed it and it's more lavender than black anyway. Also, it was white designs on it as well to bring out that colour. "Brooke's really been there for me during it, too. I first found out I was pregnant at one of Brooke's ultrasounds... It was her first time so she was scared as hell. I told the doctor I was pregnant before, so I offered to show Brooke how it was done. She calmed down after that, but when the doctor told me that something was in me, I was the only one panicking. Lucas was there too, which didn't make things any easier..." I can see Jake laughing at my speech. Shut up, or I'll hurl my heel at you. And believe me, from all the nights Nathan has forgotten to put marsh-mellows in my hot chocolate.. I've gotten good. "I was there for Brooke during her pregnancy, she's going to be there for mine and hopefully our daughters will be there for each other too.

"In preparation for this speech, I read a book by William Blake. In this book, there was a quote. It said; 'There are things that are known and things that are unknown, and in between, there are doors.' I believe that Brooke and Lucas found that door separately, opened it, and on the other side were each other. Then, together, they opened yet another door and found Skye." I take a look around the crowd and notice the watery eyes in peoples face. Wow, arn't I awesome? "They both created their ever after together, and nothing can tear them apart. To Brooke and Lucas, and the beginning of their fairytale."

Everyone repeated the toast, drank their drinks and applauded loudly to both Nathan and my speeches. As I sit back down, he leans towards me and covers my lips with his. When he pulls apart he wraps around me tight and we both look at the new married couple in town. Brooke is cradling her baby in her arms, tears flowing gracefully from her eyes with Lucas' arms wrapped around her, looking onto their bundle of joy. No one elses. Just theirs. Nathan notices the tears forming in my eyes.

He takes my chin and moves my head so I'm facing him. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." I say quickly, taking a handkerchief and dabbing my cheeks so my mascara doesn't run. How stupid does a pregnant woman have to be to not wear water-proof mascara to a wedding... "But were going to be like that soon.. Aren't we?"

He smiles, showing off his white teeth. "Of course." He leans forward next to my ear. "Two months, baby." I let out a choked sob and hide my face in his shoulder. "What's wrong baby?"

"I'm just so happy."

--

Why did I agree to this? Oh, right. I didn't. Peyton forced me into it once she overheard me singing the song. It's like the lyrics were 'Come on in Peyton, I've got a song to sing-ton.' No. It wasn't that at all. Damn her selective hearing...

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen. Haley James-Scott has agreed to sing a song for us all!" I shake my head lightly, but no one cares. I already have a guitar in my hand. "Hit it Haley!"

I look around the crowd, they are so intrigued and I haven't even started yet... Alright... Here goes nothing...

_I want a dress  
Nice and pale  
With a hat on the top  
With a sheer tailored veil  
Pink on the sash  
So it matches the beads  
And swarovski glass  
I want a day full of love  
How lovely_

I look over to Brooke who is deep in concentration. Oh, she'll love the chorus... Mrs S-c.. Wait, your singing out loud Haley.  
_  
I wanna get married  
Gee how swell that would be  
I wanna get married  
Wanna be Mrs S-c-o-t-t_

Is she crying...?

_I wanna a house on the hill  
With our own little Jack and Jill  
I wanna dog in the yard  
With a white picket fence  
And a powder blue car  
I want a life full of love  
How lovely  
_

Oh yeah. Those are tears.

_I wanna get married  
Gee how swell that would be  
I wanna get married  
Wanna be Mrs S-c-o-t-t_

Wait... Lucas are you crying too?

_I'll make the dinner  
You'll pay the bills  
I pour the coffee  
You drink his fill  
We'll be together  
__**For always and ever**__  
And never be lonely again_

He must want to be Mrs. Scott too.

_And I...I wanna get married  
__Gee how swell that would be  
I wanna get married  
Wanna be Mrs S-c-o  
Mrs S-c-o-t  
Mrs S-c-o-t-t_

The crowd stands on their feet and erupts applause. Thank-you, thank-you, I pay by the hour. I look around and see Brooke and Lucas gleaming at me with wondrous and happy smiles. I wave at the crowd and scan it quickly. Jake... By himself? Usually him and Peyton are all other each other. He is looking around nervously, with his knee bouncing up and down.

Horny dog.

I walk off the stage and Nathan is already there, holding out his hand to help me down. I take it and hop off the stage.

"Hello, Mrs S-c-o-t-t..." He says in a sing-song voice.

I rub my palm on his cheek. "This is why I'm the singer in the family."

He smiles and bends down. "How about an encore?" And there goes all my self-control. I bit my lip and look around. "Woah. I meant later Hales..."

I slap my hand against his chest. "Don't do that! You know how vulnerable I am, Nathan Royal Scott."

"Whatever happened to working on your self-control?"

I bit my lip again. "It went when you started going dirty-Nathan on me!" I nearly shout, but I don't. There are old people beside us. I let out an annoyed grunt and walk away.

"Aw, c'mon Hales!" He says chasing after me. No, no I'm not turning around. I exit the room and I find myself backstage of Tric. "I didn't mean to make you all hot and bothered." His breath is right next to my ear. Alright, I'm turning around. I grab both sides of his face and pull him down into a hot and hungry kiss. He pulls away panting a bit.

"It's our best-friends wedding..."

"They got married over two hours ago... This is the reception..."

"It's the same thing Hales..."

"Not anymore..."

He lets out a small grunt, but it sounds more like a growl. Yum. "We can't do this here."

"Fine." I say bluntly, letting go of his face and walking in the other direction.

"Your not going to be mad at me, are you?" This time, I'm definitely not turning around.

"No." I say angrily. I think he gets the point.

"C'mon Hales..."

"Peyton?" I question as I see Peyton staring into space. Her back is faced to me but when she turns around I can see that she is scared, hurt, broken.

"He's back." She chokes out.

So much for fudging fairytales.

--

_And there you have it. The first and official chapter of I Wish To Forget. Oh, how the suspense kills you lol. Obsessive reviews are once again **LOVE **and the song used was Mrs. Scott sung by Bethany Joy :D_


	2. And Where Her Nightmare Starts

**I Wish To Forget**

_Crap I'm so bad. Like, seriously I'm sorry LOL. Things have been so hectic around here it's crazy. For the past three weeks I've been trying to write but mum kept telling me to focus on my studies, which I should have been doing lol. Anyway, Monique told me to update for a Christmas present so I'm suddenly in the spirit. I promise to God i'm updating Up Against The Wall soon. But it's 5am (holy crap) and I want to sleep. (hey, is that the sun? holy crap it is) goodnight/morning.  
_

_--_

This better be some kind of sick joke. I hope Peyton is just kidding around. She's not serious, is she? I haven't been paying attention since she said he wanted to see his daughter. He wants to see his daughter... I'm going to _kill _him. That is, before Nathan gets to him. I can feel his hand grip tight around mine as Peyton continues to talk. Don't worry, I'll get him back once I'm in labour.

I look at her face again and although I've blocked out most sound, I get some of it through.

"He's outside..." That was all I needed to here before I bolted out the back exit. Actually, it's more of a hobble. Their footsteps are close behind me, and it's as if my ears have become acute as I can pick up the slightest sounds. I can hear the music inside, and muffled laughter. Most likely Brooke's. She won't be laughing for long. Oh, Brooke...

I can see him now. He is leaning against a tree with a serious look on his face. Not harmful, not dangerous, just serious. As if he is in deep thought. Probably contemplating if he should go in or not. I'll give him an answer... He turns his slightly and notices me coming towards him at outraging speeds. He gives me a _smile. _Hey, guess what? I can make my fist smile.It's small, but he knows I know. I'm sure of it.

"You son of a bitch!" I shout, slapping him hard against his cheek. His whole face turns in the other direction, and he grabs his cheek tight. "How could you!? How could you do that to Brooke!?"

He looks at me. His once calm face seems to have turned into a more frightening appearance. His jaw tightens. "It was easy at first... Look, I just want to see my daughter."

"Your not seeing Skye!" Peyton cries from behind me. I turn around. She is being held back by Nathan who looks terrified. Once we meet our gaze, he scolds me with his eyes and motions me to come forward, back towards them. Protected. "We'll just call the police." I say more calmly, taking a step back for Nathan's sake.

"I'll be gone before you push the buttons." He says confidently. Too confidently. "I... I just need to see her. I won't cause problems. I promise." He sounds like his voice is about to break, but it's not going to get through me.

"You really think you can get passed a pregnant hormonal woman?" I shout loudly. He smirks, but it's not a laughing matter. I'm like a tractor at the moment. And I'm switched on, too. "Your not seeing Skye, Derek."

"It's Ian, actually." He corrects. I know your name, Ian Banks.

"I know, Your just a derek." If he doesn't leave soon, he is going to be hit. "Out!"

"We're outside..." He mutters looking at the natural blue sky. Hmph... "Maybe If I go inside you can tell me that again."

"Get away!" I shout. His jaw begins to tense. Uh-oh, backing away now. I've just released the Derek out of Ian. I retreat near Nathan's side and he uses one free hand to wrap around my waist and puts me on the spot. I'm pretty sure that if I tried to move I wouldn't be able to. Peyton's in his other arm, and now and again her feet kick off the ground in attempt. That doesn't go well. Ian looks at us confused.

"Maybe we should just go get Brooke.."

"What the hell are you thinking Nathan!" I scream at him now, turning my head to face him. "It's her wedding. He'll just ruin it if we take him in!"

"If we don't tell Brooke, he'll come in and make it worse than it already is..." Nathan notes. Grr...

"He is right, you know." Ian points out. I glare at him, he just shrugs. He doesn't seem dangerous. If I didn't know he was a rapist and a stalker, and I was a complete stranger on the street, he could be a happy, healthy man. _Healthy. _"No one can stop me from seeing Skye."

"Oh, right now I'm pretty sure _I _could stop you." He is just getting my emotions through the roof here. I try to move, but Nathan has tough muscles. Tanned, toned... Focus!

"Your not seeing Skye, and your not seeing Brooke!" Nathan said sternly, but Ian just smiled.

"I'm going to see them." He said over confidently. This set Nathan off, and he tried to lunge forward. Me and Peyton are two strong girls. But I'm pretty sure he just toned it down so I wouldn't fall or anything. Toned... Tanned... Damnit!

"If you even lay a eye on Brooke, you'll never be able to see out of that eye again." Nathan threatened. Strong, protective...

"Hopefully I'll be laying more than an eye." Ian smiled. I quickly put my hands on Nathan's chest to push him back and he didn't push it. I saw the anger in his eyes though. Wow... His chest is so soft underneath my hands... I should make him wear cotton more often... "But not on Brooke. Just Skye. She is my daughter you know."

"If you don't shut up Ian, I will let go of Nathan." I say trying to keep my voice calm.

"You could just let go of me Nathan, then I don't think he;ll be returning for a while." Peyton says from the other side of Nathan, her eyes set on Ian. Ian smiles at her.

"Hey Peyton. Long time no talk, right?" He says over-confidently. Not helping, smarty-pants.

"Aren't you suppose to be in jail?" Nathan asks, almost desperate to get Peyton to calm down. Peyton's a bull at the moment. Think about it, her ex-stalker raped her best-friend and he is now the father of her baby. That's got to be a bitch.

"I've done my time." He shrugs.

"You tried to kill Brooke and Peyton!" I shout unsettled.

"And Dan _killed _Keith. I was in there longer than him, as well..." He has a point there... "Looks like when he got out, he wanted revenge too." He looks at me and at my stomach. You can still see the scar, but barely with my swollen stomach. "Lots of people hate you, don't they Haley?"

"More people hate you." Anger is in my voice. "And you know what? There all in there."

"I knew that when I came here." He says. It's only now I realise he is wearing a tuxedo... Mother f- "It's not I came un-prepared. I even bought a present." He takes a small box out of his pocket and waves it in the air. Smart arse.

"Bribery won't get you in here, _buddy_."

He gaze turns beyond me and his already huge smile widens, which makes me uneasy. It turns into a small pout and shrugs. "Maybe then I could ask the bride."

Oh crap.

I turn around in a second and look at Brooke staring at us with a confused look on her face, but her eyes are filled with hate for Derek/Ian or whatever. But she hates him for what he did to Peyton; imagine her when she finds out he is the father of her child.

She raises one of her hands straight ahead. "Get out Derek."

"It's Ian." He corrects. If you wanted people to call you Ian, you should of said your name was Ian in the first place, 'kay buddy?

"I know. Your just a derek." Ah, great minds think alike. "Get OUT of my wedding. I don't even care why your here."

"I think you will." He chuckles, clapping his hands together. "You see-"

His talking is stopped by Nathan's fist.

That's my boy.

"I told you Ian, you you laid a eye on Brooke, I was going to make sure you wouldn't be able to see from it." He says, shockingly calmly. Ian, holding his already swollen face looks at Nathan, then at Brooke. "Get out Ian, and don't you ever mess with my family."

He smiles at Brooke, and when I turn around to see her face I can tell she's already figured it all out.

Ian Banks raped her.

Will we ever get a break?

--

They cancelled the honeymoon to stay with Skye. Everyone's gone home now, and it's late. Nathan offered to drop me off at home to rest, but I want to stay with Brooke. Jamie went home with Deb and Skills and the only people left are me, Nathan, Brooke, Lucas, Peyton and Jake. Oh, and a few caterers.

I sit in the seat next to Brooke, holding her hand tight while Peyton holds the other one. Skye is sleeping on Lucas' shoulder as he paces the room with that 'dont-disturb-me-i'm-trying-to-brood' face. Nathan and Jake are watching the doors.

And everyone hasn't spoken since the guests left, which was other an hour ago.

So far, about five caterers (I couldn't tell if they were different or not, I wasn't really concentrating) have asked us if were okay. We nodded our lies.

But we're not okay. We haven't been _okay _in a while. The only places we are really okay is when were carefree teenagers who would want nothing _but _a drama story like ours. If they ever got this, they'd want to freaking kill themselves.

Nobody _wants _this.

I wish I never remembered this guy when Dan shot me, but you never forget someone like Derek. Ian. Whatever. I think everyone wanted to forget him, but now that his back their memories of him have flooded in so quickly they probably won't be able to hold it all in soon. I'm surprised I haven't cracked a sob yet – I'm the pregnant hormonal one, and he is the one who mentally and physically hurt my two best-friends. What happens when your most hurtful memories come back to haunt you?

You fight.

Someone teach me how to draw a devil's trap.

--

_You weren't expecting that, now were you? Ha, I bet your all like 'WTF DEREK' baha. I'll probably update after christmas. What did YOU guys get the christmas :) Merry Christmas buddies :D_


End file.
